


cinnamon sugar

by anotherwildflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, two dorks with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwildflower/pseuds/anotherwildflower
Summary: Every day during her break from the boutique Marinette visits the boy in the cookie shop next door.





	

“Hey Snickerdoodle!”

What?

Marinette made eye contact with the blond boy behind the counter of the little cookie shop. She must have given him a weird look because he began to fumble.

“That’s your order right? A snickerdoodle cookie?” Replaying the scene in her head she guessed the boy had said it more like “Hey, snickerdoodle?” but it was too late for that to make a difference. His flustered blush was kinda cute, Marinette thought. Actually the boy was very cute. And she was very aware of it. She had started her daily pilgrimage to the cookie shop during her break because she only had ten minutes before she had to be back at the boutique next door. It wasn’t the healthiest lunch, but it was a sufficient to say Marinette’s diet almost ran entirely on sweets and was enough to get her through the last two hours of her shift. The fair haired boy was always behind the counter of the bright desserts shop. The glass cases were lined with gooey melted chocolate and toasted nuts encased in doughy pillows. His sky blue apron always dusted with flour and matted with sugar and egg yolk.

Marinette hadn’t really noticed him the first time she walked in. She was in a rush, picked the first sweet she saw, and told him to keep the change before running out the door back to the shop. It wasn’t until her coworker, Rose, had mentioned “the cute blond boy next door” that she realized who had taken her order. Since then the shopgirls had had many a discussion of the boy with emerald eyes that always smelled of sweetness with a smile to match. And the more the girls talked about him the more curious Marinette got. So she went back. Again and again and again until it became a part of her routine. And while the sugary treats were delicious it didn’t hurt that the boy across the counter was just as sweet.

“Oh, uh, y-yeah that’s me!” she mustered up a smile and awkwardly bit at her lip. The boy’s bright green eyes perked back up as he took a single cookie out of the oven. He delicately slipped the baked good into the thin paper bag, and handed it Marinette.

“Fresh out of the oven,” he winked. Marinette melted until she was as warm and soft as the sugary cinnamon cookie in her hand.

“T-thank you!” she stuttered whilst fishing the euros out of her bag. After coming here so many times she had exact change prepared. She quickly placed the notes into the boy’s hand before turning on her heel blazing a clear path to the door.

“See you tomorrow!” he called. Marinette blushed as the door clicked behind her.

**…**

“Bonjour, mademoiselle!” called the blond boy as he exchanged a cookie for some euros with the tall man at the front of the line. The shop was unusually busy today. The small space was occupied by a plethora of bodies consisting of all shapes and sizes, but only one lanky green-eyed boy behind the register was there trying to appease them all. Marinette quietly waited in the back of the line watching him as he tended to the orders of each individual in front of her. She watched his long thin fingers delicately retrieve each baked good from their place on parchment-lined trays. She watched as a strand of his hair fell into his eyes and him brushing it back with his forearm. She watched as he gave a gleaming smile to the woman before her and thanking her for her visit. With every thing he did and every movement he made Marinette wanted to spend as much time in the cookie shop for as long as possible.

“And what can I do for you, my lady?” he asked already walking towards the snickerdoodles.

“Actually, us at Coccinelle have a request,” she smiled. Marinette was proud that she had managed to maintain a level voice. He stopped in his tracks and gave her a smirk. God, that smirk.

“Yes?”

“It’s a long list are you ready?” He nodded as Marinette began selecting and pointing at cookies throughout the store. Once they had a small box full of various baked goods Marinette asked, “which is your favorite?”

“Snickerdoodles,” he smiled. The two locked eyes and Marinette began to blush.

“Then one of those please.” He set the snickerdoodle down in little space remaining the box and tied a ribbon around it with a look of satisfaction. “Thank you very much,” she said as he handed her the assortment of cookies.

“Of course! And maybe you can return the favor the next time I visit next door,” the blond boy said as he retrieved her change from the cash register.

“Are you in need of a sundress?” she giggled.

“No, but I’d like to see you outside of this apron,” he winked. Marinette felt the butterflies flutter throughout her stomach. If she was blushing before her cheeks we now on fire, but he didn’t seem to care.

“I think blue is a nice color on you,” she responded before turning towards the door.

“Au revoir, Mademoiselle Coccinelle!”

“Au revoir, monsieur!” She waved as she shut the door behind her. The precious box tucked between her arm and her ribcage which her heart was beating up against. She snuck one last look into the window of the cookie shop and met eyes with the blond haired boy one last time. He gave her a wide grin that made her stomach flop and her fingertips tingle. She did her best to give him back a smile of equal measure before walking through the doors of Coccinelle.

Her co-workers flocked her and grabbed for the little white box with the light blue ribbon hoping for their various treats. Marinette plucked out her familiar snickerdoodle and thought fondly of the boy who had just given it to her. Tomorrow she might just ask him his name.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the nice girl at the cookie shop in the mall for having my cookie ready for me as soon as you see me coming down the escalator. and for the inspiration. you're the real mvp.
> 
> also psa please be nice to retail workers this holiday season we are such tired little humans
> 
> edit: thank you so much for all the response this silly little fic has gotten i appreciated it so so much!!


End file.
